A Night to Remember
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: Violet has always spent her life in the light and her cover in the dark, so when her roommate drags Violet to a club interesting things start to happen as that small voice, you know, the one that says something bad is going to happen won't shut up. Covers are tested as she meets an old enemy and the truth to some questions she never knew she was asking.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Part one! In this one I might have messed with the timeline, so the ten years is after the first movie, so Violet is about 25 and Dash 21? And I just made Jack-Jack 15, so deal with it... I know that's not actually the time line but what ever. I only own what's mine. Enjoy.

(Syndrome's POV)

I sighed, looking between the papers on my desk and the knife in my hands. Trying and ultimately failing to decide which one was the best choice. Neither sounded nice, the second was a sharp pain and a hopefully merciful ending -if he bothered to aim it well. And the other was a long and even more painful process, one he would walk away from, but with no pride left. The papers were the last part of the case that had lasted two years -Sydrome vs Mr. Incredible. A lengthy and painful process as his once famed hero did everything in his power to have the hammer dropped on him. It's not like he didn't deserve it, he couldn't tell you how many heroes he had killed -It's not like he bothered to count back then but he knew better now. Forty six heroes. Forty six lives snuffed out by his stupid need to prove his idol wrong. Mr. Incredible was right, he really was just a child pretending to be a hero. He also built the giant robot that would have destroyed the entire city -adding the military personnel -his death toll was now in the hundreds.

107.

He knew he messed up. He knew he could never undo the damage caused by his pride but buddy found for the first time in a long time he didn't want to die. He leaned back, rubbing his shoulder, feeling the scarred flesh underneath and the short stub that was once his right arm. He remembers that day so clearly and would never forget it.

His hands were down, desperately scraping the smooth metal of the planes wing. Trying to grasp onto something, anything... but there was nothing to grab on too. Buddy's heart stopped when the fluttering stopped, the sick tug on his back like a child grasping his mother shirt before he was pulled back, screaming as his body was dragged into the turbine. The force had pulled him onto his back, his right arm flying backwards as it was the first thing to get caught in the engine. The turbine blade had sliced through the suit, but not all the way, as the materials were specific and designed to protect him from the invincible robot he had made but the suit wasn't perfect. After all, he had his remote to stop it before things got to out of hand... or that's what he had foolishly thought. The blades were like knives. Slicing into the hardened material, embedding halfway in his arm and causing the other blades to stutter, breaking the mechanisms inside it. The turbine spun again, three times, flipping his body through the blades and thankfully avoiding damage but the pressure from the other fully functioning engine and the explosion from the car did the rest. The blade above him twists, snapping off as the second explosion hits, embedding itself in his ribs and adding the needed force to rip the rest of his limb off. The gasoline and the force was enough to throw him from the plane. It was a miracle that he even survived.

The first thing that he'd do is make a new arm. A better, stronger one.

That also took money, and money took projects but seeing as the second option took over 70 percent of his profits it would have to be big projects. Maybe he could help push the tables for injured war vets and amputees, seeing as he was one now and could struggle on a personal level with their pain. Buddy sighed, running a hand down his face and picked up the phone, calling his lawyer and not bothering to be the least bit secretive as the government was already listening and groans when the line picks up.

"Fine," he spits out. Not caring if she knew who was calling or not "I'll do it, I'll sign the stupid contract. God," he pushes the papers away "Sid Corp is going to be fucking legit, are you people happy now?!"

The lawyers arrived 20 minutes later, the government in tow. Eagerly monitoring my agreement as I signed the papers and through the pen away. They snatched them up like rabbit dogs fighting over food, moved over to the next table and place them in a fortified briefcase, doing a number of sequences before it locks with a sinister click, the three men and one woman look back at me. The scariest one hands me a large yellow envelope.

"Congratulations Buddy, you just got your life back… Or what's left of it anyway."

I hated to admit it but his sick smile sent a shiver down my spine.

* * *

Even now, I stood looking over an impossible choice, brought forwards by a now fired assistant who clearly had no sense of style or taste as the three costumes on his bed all but screamed murder and not the fun kind. A ninja, fire fighter and cowboy. All horrible options as he'd spent more than his fair share on the other side of the law and a cowboy seemed to ironic for him to do. He wanted nothing more than to toss all the clothes out the window and go back to the drawing board but the court demanded he got weekly "outings". I think they hoped I'd find some other way to express my anger and aggression. I found it tedious and annoying being surrounded by nothing but fake people with faker personalities... but it was go to the party or go back to jail. Syndrome sighed, running a hand down his face, would it be too cheesy to go in his old suit?

* * *

On the other side of town a female was stuck with the same problem, now stuck between an impossible choice that her roommate all but thrusted into her chest.

"Oh come on Vi," she sighs "Play on the wild side a little!"

Violet couldn't help but sigh, if she only knew how _**much**_ violet actually played on the wild side, only under the new name of Miss Disappear. The name made her laugh but also taught her a valuable lesson, reminding her of her strengths but also her weaknesses. A good way to stay humble, even in the pressures of the public eye.

"What happened to my other costume?" she asks, looking around for the cute kitty costume she's worn for the last three years.

"It ah... had a little fight with the garbage can and lost. Badly," the first female voice says, walking into her room "Oh come on Vi, for me. Please. You have a killer body, just find a little of that confidence I know is buried in you and let it out. You have more power than you think."

Violet wasn't sure if it was the quote, the one her mother had said on the island that night, or the fact that it was Halloween and she may have had a few drinks before dinner. Either way she reluctantly looked down at her choices, placing one on the bed and the other on the mirror and spun around, eyes closed a few times before stopping. With a new found sense of dizziness she also had her costume, a sexy witch costume with an impossibly short skirt and thigh high stockings. She sighs, closing the door she changed, slipping the disk into her bra cup, the small round disk that held her costume. That was one thing she liked about the last costume, it was long enough to hide her super suit in but thankfully in the last ten years Edna had out done herself again and actually made a device, cleverly hidden in plain sight as a small make up case, that absorbed the suit or put it in place with a glimmering ray of light that bathed her body, switching places with the clothes she was already wearing. Violet moved, adding the bracelets on her arms and legs and when no one was looking pushed the top of the case, watching as the bracelets blinked, logging her current outfit into the database which allowed her to make the switch. And after a quick look at the pad - _the pink blush fading out to show her a computer screen and the 2D picture of her outfit-_ and nodded, placing it in her bra once more and left the room, keys and clutch in hand.

She couldn't stop giving herself a once over at every window they passed. Not out of vanity or something like that. Well maybe just a _little_ as her hourglass body inherited from her mother really was quiet stunning -but to make sure she was still wearing the revealing outfit. She was used to the tightness, her suit was practically a second skin, but the cool air that blew under her dress and down the large V shaped drop on her breasts had the confident woman wanting nothing more than to disappear from the scene. The pointed hat was pinned to her long black hair, curled in mermaid curls that cascaded down her back, was the only thing **_actually_** staying in place on their five minute walk to the party.

The party. That was the other problem. This year was Chrissy's turn to pick the place, and like her personality, the blonde was a real party girl, always picking places that had Violet lingering on the wall till it ended or slipping out the bathroom window if trouble shook the calm streets. Keeping an eye on the time so she could swoop in at the last minute, drink in hand, which she hadn't actually touched and escort her very drunk friend home as she was bombarded by angered stares. She never understood how they could be so angry, but being a woman she has never had to suffer through blue balls. Then they both slipped into bed, the blonde wrapping her arms around Violets waist as she fell asleep, both girls exhausted from the nights activities. When it was violets turn she chose a more intimate party, a get together with good friends, food and a night of cards and alcohol. Then and only then would Violet have a drink or two of wine, only enough to get mildly tipsy but sober enough to fight.

The supers had been on the rise lately, every year brought new heroes, most were the children from past heroes, close friends of Violets as the kids would often watch over each other when their parents were needed. Some of the best memories were spending nights at Honey's house, stuck on babysitting duty with Frozones wife. For a calm man his wife was the opposite. Loud, opinionated, sharp as a knife and a weapon of mass destruction should the need arise for it. Her caramel colored hair always rolled in a tight bun and chocolate kissed skin that never seemed to change. Violet had learned a lot from Honey, even how to be a strong woman in and out of the suit. In times of distress Violet often thought, ** _'what would Honey do?'_** those four words had gotten her out of more tight spots than she wanted to admit. Not out of embarrassment but for the simple fact that the chocolate skinned woman would never let her live it down.

She had to say those four words again as she looked up at the two store building, lights and music blasting on the first floor, and the second, an open roof, guarded by glass walls, keeping anyone drunk enough from falling off and sighed. Given her roommates excited voice bouncing off the walls for a week, the black haired raven had signed the weekend off, a large -highly secure- website developed by the government that showed who was and wasn't on active duty and who could step in when trouble was needed. Violet wasn't excited about spending the next five hours fighting off drunken idiots trying to sleep with her friend but the only thing that worried her more was leaving her here alone. Violet stopped at a stop sign, drowning out the sound of Chrissy chatting, it was easier with the growing music and took another look at the active supers.

(Violet's POV)

 **Monster.** -A few of the newest additions to the team, my youngest brother Jack-Jack. Who after dealing with a few months of changing powers was gifted with the ability to shape shift, turning into a large red monster with enormous strength, speed, hearing and smell. Then there was...

 **Crystal Queen.** _Typical._ The only daughter of Frozone and Honey, conceived a few months after Jack-jack was born and like her father Sophia was gifted with the powers of ice and her mothers fiery temper.

It was common knowledge that Jack-Jack and Sophia were a thing and often teamed up to cover night shifts -as they knew each others secrets- and didn't have to come up with reasons for spending most of the night out. They followed each other around like lost puppies. I'd be more concerned if one name was on the list and not the other, though that did little to help the small flame of worry as Jack-Jack and Sophia were teenagers and it was 'I hate you' one second and 'franticly groping each other in any dark corner they could find themselves alone in for five minutes' the next, which proved slightly distracting during a fight.

 **Glimmer.** -also another fairly new member of the force, only having three or four years of experience under her belt. She has the ability to use gold dust, that can harden to withstand almost anything.

 **Pyro.** - _Thank god Pyro was there._ A seasoned hero and one of my closest male friends. Gifted with the ability to copy, mostly using fire to fight with.

and... my fingers scrolled down to the newest addition to the list that wasn't there half an hour ago.

 **Quick silver. -** The silver blur or as I knew him, Dash, my younger brother. Gifted with the ability of speed, that seemed to keep increasing as last year he broke the speed of sound. not only that but he seems to be able to heal others with the speed he generates while running.

Quick silver? My eyes flashed over the name a second time. It wasn't often that Dash signed up for night watch, at least on a holiday as my brother liked to party, a real looker and quite easy on the eyes. I often joked that the only thing faster than his speed was his need to find another girlfriend. A feeling bloomed in my chest, the need to call my brother and ask if everything was alright but it was hard to do as Chrissy pulls my arm, pulling me beside her and I reluctantly slide my thumb down the screen, logging out of the site before she could see what I was doing. I shake my head, trying to focus on her words knowing that the night was covered. Putting all things aside I knew each and everyone of them were talented heroes and slid my phone into my clutch.

"Hello?! Earth to Violet?" Chrissy says, elbowing me in the ribs, that would bruise later.

"What?" I ask, turning to look at her "What?"

"Jeez? Where do you go? It's like your in your own world, you are a ghost here, practically invisible."

I glance down at my hands, making sure I really wasn't. A bad habit from my childhood actually. I had spent so much time letting myself wander and letting my body do what it wanted that now when I space out I run a 40 percent chance I'll really disappear -and when I see my hand, still a fleshy colour I sigh. Running my hand over my head- err, hat. And smile.

"I don't know why you insist on picking places like this, you know I always feel out of place." I sigh, looping my arm tighter to hers as a few males walk by, clearly liking the amount of skin we had put on for show, this added to my earlier nerves and turn back to my roommate. Chrissy was all but drinking in the attention, her pearly white smile growing every step we took.

"Well they said this one would be fun," she laughs

"They?!" I ask, looking at her like she'd grown two heads "Where did you hear this from? Because statistically speaking, if more than five people know about a house party there is a 95 percent chance it will get busted."

"First of all, you are such a nerd." Chrissy groans "And second, its not a house, its a club."

"A club?!"

I look at my roommate, a guilty smile on her face as she pulls me closer to the music. I could feel the sweat running down the back of my neck and couldn't kick the knot forming in my stomach. Was it too late to run?

Okay, read and review people, hope you like this piece!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

The music was blasting when we entered the club, the bouncer took in our costumes, smiling a larger smile than a man in his position should have but stamps our hand with the pink heart anyways. I shivered as I felt his eyes linger on me, his head turning to watch us enter the building before he was back helping the next in line. I was already wanting to leave. Though that option seemed little to none as Chrissy had an iron grip on my arm, like the blonde knew I wanted to bolt. I mean it wasn't too hard to guess, it was all over my face.

Still I decided to push aside my fear and try to enjoy this night as well as I could, being a full time college student and a super left little time to do anything fun. My eyes fell on the crowd, the large group of people dancing on the floor. All sorts of creatures littered the flashing tiles, fairy's, goblins, vampires, werewolves and playboy bunnies were a few of the people I could see. The female costumes were overly sexualized as they shamelessly ground their asses into their partners. It filled me with a little pride to see a few same sex couples dancing as well, the toned muscles put on display were mouth watering and more than a little erotic to watch.

Though she still felt out of place Violet allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor, a smile on her face as she watched her best friend dance to the beat. Within a few moments she too found herself moving, her body swaying to the beat and more so as Chrissy sent her an encouraging cheer, sliding closer so their bodies were touching. Violet allowed herself to be moved, trusting in Chrissy's years of practise at seduction. Somewhere in the middle of the song two males parted through the crowd, shimmying into the dance, bodies touching the girls. Violet felt a little weird, wanting to step back but looking at Chrissy's smile she forced herself to stay put.

A little voice in her head blames her training, always needing to stay alert for danger and the other part was still hidden, still an unanswered question -but despite the need to move away violet let herself moved against the male beside her. For a while violet thought she might be gay, as most men hadn't ignited the fire between her legs, but as the years went on it seemed nothing seemed too. While playing with Chrissy was fun and they had had a few special nights together which Violet would always look back on fondly it seemed the only time she was ever turned on was when she was punching some poor suckers face in. The heat of the battle, the rush of adrenalin and the pounding of her heart thrilled her to no end and left every other part of her life feeling not quite… comparable.

Maybe this was Dashes problem. Maybe this was why the speedster seemed to jump into new relationships as fast as he did into fights. Suddenly violet looked at her brother in a new light and couldn't help the twinge of guilt that hit her if her suspicions were true. I mean look at her parents, both of them were supers, living stable lives, doing day to day jobs, they seemed happy... but, she would never forget the day on Syndrome's island when the hover jets exploded and the fire lit in both their eyes. I'm sure if the kids weren't there they would have taken each other then and there. A gross thing to think about as they were her parents but the truth was undeniable… even dash saw it.

Dash.

Mr. Immature himself. Thinking of Dash had her thinking about him enlisting for work tonight and the worry from before came back.

"Violet, where are you going?" Chrissy whines as she steps back from the group.

"I just have to make a call, I'll be right back." She calls, watching as Chrissy pulls the other male towards her, grinding with both men now who were grinning ear to ear. Violet made a mental note to shut that down faster than they could say 'cock-blocked' but would wait until her phone call was over.

Violet had no problem with Chrissy having sexual partners but she wanted it to be sincere not high on alcohol. Dash had a few incidents he'd rather forget and violet would rather avoid that with Chrissy if possible.

* * *

Buddy walked into the club, looking at the stupid pink heart on his hand with a frown and stopped in the doorway, watching a few girls walk around him with annoyance. They giggled a few times, checking him out before linking arm in arm and walking towards the dance floor. Buddy wasn't stupid, he knew he was a good looking male. It was a little ironic actually. When he was little he idolized Mr. incredible, working out and eating like his hero every day and had come up with a very complex work out regime. Even after his dreams were smashed he kept it up, turning his anger into his workouts and his pain into his drawing board and over the last twenty years he'd created a body he was damn proud of.

Taking a mental note of the dance floor the Ex-villain made his way to the bar, sliding into the stool and ordering the least stupidly named drink he could find on the board, which happened to be Sex on the dance floor and took a sip of the orange drink. He knew some men might laugh at him but he was never one for beers or heavy alcohol, another 'no-no' learned from his idol and only had light drinks when he needed too. Buddy looked across the bar, putting one leg up on the stool as he watched the free shows, smiling a bit more as he took in the ample amount of skin put on display and found one woman in particular caught his eye. Not because of her outfit, the low cut V neck and mini skirt was quite a show but the look on her face, unlike the others she seemed to be worried, like a fish out of water as she swerved around a couple and passed the bar as she made her way to the back. Buddy took in her body and couldn't help but mentally whistle, she was quite a stunner that one but had little time to do anything else as a hand landed on his shoulder.

Buddy turned, taking in a man in a purple suit, the crisp lines and fedora hat made him look like a gangster right out of a 1980's movie. Though most would be intimidated Buddy wasn't, having watched the toughest of the toughest fall to his machines made most things pale in comparison.

"Buddy," The male says, taking the unlit cigar out of his mouth and extends the other.

"Mr. Collins," Buddies says, gripping his hand firmly after he sets down his drink "It's nice to meet you face to face."

"Like wise," The male says "Why don't we head upstairs to the booths, it's more quiet."

Buddy stood, picking up his drink once more before following the male up the rounded stairs and into the second story of the building. The music was turned down and marked off with a red rope. The circle booth and round table sat on the corner, overlooking the dance floor below. The body guard followed us from upstairs, standing by the rope, far enough away but close enough to step in if needed. I sat on the plush red seats and crossed one leg across my knee and looked at him, a skinny woman in a revealing dress on his lap.

"Now, down to business," He starts and I raise my hand, stopping him before he went on. His eye brow rose in suspicion and I internally groaned as this was a great way to start a project.

"Mr. Smith before we start I am required by law to remind you that you are about to proceed in a potential agreement with the notorious ex-villain Syndrome aka Buddy Barns. Who is responsible for the death of 45 heroes and one hundred and seven human casualties." Buddy internally rolled his eyes at the standard speech he was forced to say in every business proposal. "There are people who do not like me, and I must remind you, while I am trying to make myself a legitimate man that this could potentially harm your business.

"True, very true." Mr. Smith nods "But you are also the guy that created the most well-developed, international regime against all superheroes. And a mass and oppressive empire over 20 years that would make most successful businesses pale in comparison." Buddy couldn't help but smile "and if you could do all of that 10 years ago, I can only imagine what you're capable of now."

Buddy grins, finally happy to find someone who wasn't an idiot. With his ego sufficiently caressed buddy leans forwards with a confident smile.

"Okay, so here's what I had in mind..."

* * *

Violet couldn't explain the uneasiness in her heart, phone to her ear as she called her brother. One hand over her other ear as she tried to find the quietest place to make the call, thankfully Dash answered after the third ring.

"Hey Vi, what's up."

"I was about to ask you the same thing" she says questionably "since when do you ever sign up on a holiday?"

I don't know" Dash sighs "I guess I was just feeling a little restless tonight."

"No problems at home?"

"None that I can think of." he yawns "I mean Jack's being a pain in the ass but that's nothing new." Vi snorted once, somethings never change

"You mean little brothers are a pain in the ass?" Violet chuckles, she could practically hear Dash roll his eyes "Who knew?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Dash chuckles, quietly adjusting his seating "So what are you up to tonight?"

"Dying," violet groans as Dash chuckles once more

"Christina?"

"Christina." Violet confirms "She brought me to a stupid night club."

"Wow, you in a night club? And I thought I'd seen it all." Dash muses.

If he were here Violet would have punched him. Thankfully he wasn't and she let her anger slide.

"Are Sophia and J-J all over each other?"

"What do you think?" dash muses "Oh look," he says, most likely looking at whatever he was talking about "A criminal is trying to break into a store." Violet snorts "No seriously Vi, I am literally standing above this dumb ass while he's picking the lock."

"Well then you should go get him," She chuckles, watching a couple go by "Make sure to call me when you get home, we should hang out soon."

"Yeah yeah," Dash chuckles, saying it just like he had when they were in the cave, his voice high and obnoxious "I will."

Violet rolls her eyes but smiles, placing her phone back in her little clutch and turned, her eyes catching the mirror once more and found her eyes slowly looking at her frame. Watching the curves of her body and forced herself once more to say her motto.

'What would Honey do?'

And found herself turning to head back to Chrissy, head held high and dead set on breaking up the males before they got any bright ideas. This would be fun.

Read and Review, make sure you follow for update notices! Peace out lovely's!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Violet's POV)

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the bathroom, stepping around a few couples grinding shamelessly against the wall. I flick out my hand, catching a particularly drunk couple with my force field, the glowing ball or in this case a wall, hidden behind the curtain that they went to lean on. The large staircase was simply roped off, the rope hidden behind the curtain so it was useless and curve the wall into a candy cane shape, pulling the couple to an actual part of the wall before I left, my hand dropping to my side. I think I'd used my powers about ten times in the last hour, catching peoples drinks and a few waitresses as drunk couples ran into them as they carelessly ran down the steps.

My eyes narrowed on the man beside Chrissy. His red hair was almost glowing in the lights of the club, his face hidden by the mask he wore but it was the feeling in my gut that told me this man was trouble. I moved, careful that my powers were shielded by the lights and when she turned put a shield around her body, skin tight and pull her towards me, slowly so Chrissy would think it was her choice and used my other hand to pin the man to the bar, his legs on the stool where he sat before going inside the stool, locking the small gear that allowed the seat to spin. I knew he knew, clearly evident as he tries to get off the chair, his lower body weighed down by my force field and only let him move when Chrissy is safe in my arms and we both slid into the mass of bodies.

we moved across the floor as Low by Flo Rider came on, I smile, wrapping my hands over her shoulders and grind our hips together, not caring for once if two men came behind both of us, liking that the crowd boxed us in, it cut us off from his sight. I tried to fight this feeling in my chest but it wouldn't rest, I wanted to check the villain database but I couldn't risk leaving Chrissy alone and instead let the beat move my body, letting go just a bit to let a smile on my face and a laugh to leave my mouth.

* * *

Syndrome froze, looking down at his legs. His trusted legs that seemed to freeze. He'd finished his proposal to the club manager and by the end he knew he had him. The smile was all too trusting and Syndrome found his way down to the bar, blending in with the crowd. He was forced to come out to this stupid club anyway, he might as well have some fun. His eyes trailed through the crowd, looking for someone that looked like fun. He wasn't very gender specific. Buddy knew he had feelings for men and women, his love for mister incredible went deeper than a fan. The posters on his walls made his heart beat faster and his knees shake with more than just excitement when he signed every scrap of paper buddy could push at him. I guess that was part of the reason it hurt so much when he tossed him aside, I guess that's why he fought so hard for his attention.

But it wasn't all bad. Buddy found comfort through the pain. In the arms of his trusted partner, Mirage. The silver haired goddess that was as skilled in the business world as she was in the bedroom. She too had her pains from failed heroes. But over time their views changed and once more Mirage was swept away by the beauty and allure of the supers and Buddy was left alone to pick of the pieces of their mess. Mirage was just as embedded in the plot to end all heroes and where was she in this mess? Sitting in a safe house god knows where, spilling his, er- their, secrets while his old hero fought for her release. Syndrome wasn't sure what stung more about that... but it was all in the past! Yes, he just had to let it go. Let the past be the past and look to the future. A future that seemed a bit brighter as he eyed up a curvaceous blonde by the bar.

But just like before the past seemed to stay with him as no sooner had buddy started a conversation with the female had the whole thing gone to hell. At first he wasn't sure what was happening, the blonde was up and moving with laughter. Thinking she wanted to dance buddy moved to follow her only he couldn't. Panic hit him at first, thinking the worst of the worst and looked around for any possible threats. He hadn't seen any wires or bombs on the seats. Was this some sort of prank? He wouldn't put it past someone to place a large wad of gum or glue on his seat but it wasn't his pants that were stuck to the seat it was his whole lower body, like some weight had froze him to the stool. Buddy wiggled his toes, striking out poison in his three second analysis of the problem and looked again. It happened for a split second. The briefest of light, the exact angle bouncing off the mirror from the floor that buddy noticed the paper thin shield holding him to the chair, practically invisible to the naked eye and stopped.

There was only one person he knew that could make a shield like this. Violet Parr, aka Miss Disappear. But why was she here? It was a little ridiculous to assume she was just here for him and assumed that she was just enjoying the party... still the odds of that were slightly suspicious. If she was here watching him then why hadn't she done something when he was up talking to the manager, the owner was far more valuable than the female. But when the blonde before him had vanished into the crowd buddy felt the shield drop and he had his answer. So, Violet was protecting the blonde. Interesting...

* * *

Violet was right, it was him. It had to be. The notorious super villain Syndrome. But what was he doing here? Her mind scanned through the possible options in her head and stopped when she remembered her dads angry yelling the day he got released and the casual way the owner and he exchanged quick conversations. I guess Syndrome was now making Sid Corps legit, or trying to at least...

She watched him from the window on the other side of the dance floor. Violet was never wrong. Blending in with the crowd was easier than I thought. I guess I was so used to hiding in plain sight that it came naturally, plus the drunken haze that everyone was in helped as the large group of people swarmed together in a primitive need for each other's flesh. Chrissy was oblivious as usual, obviously having a few more drinks in the time of my short phone call but thankfully I was able to shut any wandering hands down, hard. A small smile still lingered on my lips at the thought of their angry faces but the more I looked at his the more the memories came back to me. The memories of that night, on the island, the fight, the damage to the city. In the court room, watching him and my dad go at it like they had almost twenty years ago and watching day by day as that villainess pride fell away and the small wounded boy my father had destroyed came out. Only just like before, my dad never saw it. I stopped going to the court calls after that, it was too painful to watch. Buddy brought out the worst in my father, in the heroes themselves as many had lost precious loved ones in his deranged quest for acceptance. Even I couldn't forgive him completely... but I couldn't hate him either.

Seeing him here brought up a whirl-wind of emotions that I didn't want to deal with and like before I found myself wanting to leave, only this time for different reasons. I sigh, my mood killed and carefully excuse myself from the dance, sending Chrissy a half smile, a look she clearly saw but couldn't react to as she was pulled deeper into the heart of the dance floor by the others. For once I didn't save her, allowing her to enjoy the party before I broke up her fun and found my way to the bar, thankfully buddy wasn't there anymore. Most likely trying to identify the hidden hero in the array of costumes. A tricky feat as there were a few people actually dressed as heroes, a weird thing to see and slid into a bar stool. I sighed, placing my arms on the bar and found myself disturbed faster than I'd liked. My intruder was a male, good looking, brown shaggy hair, muscled and a smooth smile.

"Wow, you really must be a witch because your beauty has cast a spell on me."

I stop, looking at him in a shocked and amused expression.

"Does that line ever work?"

He grins "Well, not for the intended purpose but it sure starts an interesting conversation."

Despite my sadness I couldn't help but smile, looking down at the drink now placed before me and receiving a wink from the hot bar tender before he's back helping someone else. Wow, maybe this costume really was the right choice.

"So, what's got you all down on a night like this?" he chuckles, sipping what looked like whiskey and coke.

"Work I suppose," It really was the closest thing I could think off without exposing the truth.

* * *

"I mean how do you do the right thing when everyone else wants to do the wrong thing?" I exclaim, hearing him chuckle beside me and I blush as I realize I've been going off on a rant for the last ten minutes "I'm sorry, this is probably really boring right?" I groan hiding my face.

"Well it's the most informative conversation I've ever had at a bar,"

"I'd like to say I'm more fun than this but really I'm not." I sigh "I'm a real book worm."

"Yeah, I kind of figured parties weren't really your thing, though they seem to be fine with your friend."

We both look back over our shoulders to see Chrissy shamelessly grinding with a man as three others watched. The blonde was perfectly fine being the center of attention and all but glowed in the spot light.

"Yes, I prefer a good book and a quiet night but Chrissy has always been a party girl."

"So how did you two meet?" he muses, turning back to me and his drink as Chrissy ups the level of provocative dancing "You two are total opposites."

"Childhood friends," I answer lamely and flinch when I feel a set of arms wrap around me.

"Oh girl!" Chrissy's cheerful voice laughs, her breath coming in quick pants and her cheeks and skin flushed as she leans on me "You should come dance, it's so much fun!" I don't have time to answer before she's looking at the man beside me "oh, never mind. It seems you have plenty of fun here already," Chrissy's voice was downright sinister as she shamelessly winks at him before pulling herself off of me and sticks out her hand "hi, I'm Christina. Violet's roommate/sister."

"John, nice to meet you," Christina smiles as John takes her hand like a princess and kisses her knuckles, all but forcing the smile to grow on Christina's lips.

'Well it was lovely to meet you John," she grins clapping her hands together "But as you two have clearly seen I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

We all look back at the three guys dancing in the crowd, they all had new partners but their eyes were on her and only her. It still boggles me how easily Christina swayed the hearts of men. She says I'm too shy, I say she's too forward but I guess each was their own. Just like before Chrissy smiles, sticking out her ass as she leans over the bar to signal the bartender. I roll my eyes with a smile as this pushes her breasts out to him and smile as she squeezes her arms together in a pout as she pretends to think of a drink to buy. One look on his face and she had him, the way his eyes lingered on her breasts and suddenly Chrissy had her drink and a phone number all free of charge.

I shook my head, watching as Chrissy tosses back her drink, placing the empty cup back on the counter and slips the number into her bra with an exaggerated readjustment for "comfort" and after the show for the bar tender slipped back into the crowd with gentle sways of her hips to the beat of the music. The boys like I predicted swarmed her like before, abandoning their partners instantly. With a smile I turned back to John with a eye roll… or I would have if my eyes hadn't caught the sight of another man.

It wasn't Syndrome, no, but another man that sent the same chill running back down my spine. The way he slipped into the bar right after Chrissy had made my eyes narrow on him. The way he signaled over the bartender and the way he pointed at her briefly. I tried to pull my head out of it and focus on John like I had before but nine years of crime fighting had heightened my judge of character to the highest level and I found my eyes falling back to him once more. His outward appearance wasn't alarming, only the jacket that he seemed hell bent on wearing even in the warm building. I was often cool, my shield blocking most of the heat -inside my body as well- and even I had removed my jacket. He leans over the bar, signaling the bartender and I watch carefully as they chat, his fingers pointing over to Chrissy's dancing frame and I had to force myself to not grind my teeth in anger.

I forced myself to stay in place, as after all the man hadn't done anything bad yet, he only weirded me out. And I watched when the man gets the drink, the same pink liquid that she had just drank and turns. His hand sliding into his jacket as he turns. I watched him as he fell forwards and pretends to trip a little, the drink going by his jacket. If I hadn't trained my eyes to see the slightest of movements I would have missed it. This man or should I say creep was clearly a pro, the fact only seemed to anger me further and I watched the obviously high quality drug hit the drink and dissolve instantly, not a trace or a bubble left in the cup to suggest it was tampered with.

I went to move, all but kicking the chair out from behind me and across the room before standing. Hell bent on stopping that shit before it got any worse and froze when a third person appears. It happened so quickly, even for someone with my precise eyesight. The man was up and then he was down, or more accurately he was spun. His arm was grasped, twisted painfully to the left which forced him to turn with it unless he wanted a broken arm and found his face and chest slammed to the bar with his legs spread open in a span of three seconds.

"What the fuck?!" he yells, trying to get up but was shoved down again by the stronger man behind him. Even from here I could tell that the other man easily had the upper hand. When I looked at the face I froze, the red hair and masked face was unforgettable. The anger in my veins and the music in the room died in an instant, all eyes turning to look at the scene before them.

"You like to pick on people weaker than you?" he snarls, tightening his grip as the other cries out in pain "I liked that too once and I did a lot of bad things because of it."

I blinked taking in the show. Three seconds ago I was ready to break this assholes neck for trying to drug Chrissy but now as I took in the scene I wasn't sure if I'd have to save the man from Chrissy's saviour. Buddy was beyond furious and I knew from personal experience that this wouldn't end well. Thankfully I don't have to blow my cover as a fourth person comes in.

"Mr. Pine! What's going on here?" the owner yells, coming out of the back room when all the music had stopped.

"Apologies for the commotion Mr. Smith, but this slug just tried to give this young lady a drugged drink and I intervened." At the word slug buddy slams the man further into the bar table, his hand had a death grip on the others arm.

"Ugh! You crazy brute let me go! You're going to break my fucking arm!" the pinned man yells

"Mister Pine," the manager sighs and I could tell buddy didn't enjoy releasing the man but he does, standing close enough to intervene if needed again "Is this true chris?" Mr. Smith asks, looking at the bar tender.

"I'm not sure about the drugs Mister Smith but he did just ask me what the young lady had ordered and bought one for her."

Mr. Smith's eyes narrowed on the man in question and he stops rubbing his arm tenderly, looking between them

"I didn't drug anything? I was just minding my own business, buying this sexy lady a drink and this man just attacked me!"

"Really," Syndrome states with a smile that only a former villain could have. I literally felt the air drop in temperature when buddy pulled off his mask. Like a wine connoisseur he picks up the drink, spinning the pink liquid in a slow swirl as he takes in the scents "then… you won't mind drinking it?"

Buddy's face was soft, looking at him with almost innocent eyes but I could see the danger lurking behind it, we all could and turned to look back at the man before him. The man in question must have seen the news as he starts to sweat the more buddy looks at him, causing the ex-villains smile to grow as well. With his teeth out he started to show more and more hints of the deranged man I met on the island and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down my body. If he had the power to do that with one arm what the hell could he do with two?

"Mr. Pine!" Mr. Smith chides, Buddy shrugs.

"What? Were caught at a stand-off here Mr. Smith. I claim he drugged the drink and this man claims he didn't. But who's going to believe the word of a notorious ex villain right? So why don't we have a little test?" Buddy smiles, his daring side coming through "If he did drug the drink then we have our answer as only an idiot would drink the drink he just drugged, and if he didn't? Then I'll admit I was wrong and you can call the government. One call and I'll never come back."

"Mr. Pine. I appreciate your enthusiasm but we have laws and rules in place for these kinds of things. You can't go off like this."

"Oh come on Marcus!" buddy laughs "If you never willing to bet your life on your business then there's no point in even trying?" he steps forwards, forcing the man to step back to the bar "And I don't risk my life for just anything." He growls darkly.

The man looks at the pink drink that buddy slowly swirls around the glass once more, swallowing roughly.

"Alright!" the first man snaps "Fine! I drugged the drink alright! Just get this maniac away from me!"

Buddy pulls back, after slowly getting closer and closer to the nervous male and glares at him, slamming the cup down on the bar before turning and stepping back. Security takes the guilty man away and buddy looks around, seeing the faces of everyone around him. The fear or anger in them and sighs.

"I'm sorry."

I don't think anyone knew what Buddy was really apologizing for but the ex-villain wasn't stupid and turned, heading to the back of the club so he wouldn't kill the mood any more than he had. I almost felt bad for him, the way the crowd parted like the red sea when he got near. Yes his method was barbaric but he did save Chrissy's life and stop a rapist. Still getting over his past was a hard pill to swallow and I could already roll my eyes as a few men slipped out of the crowd a few minutes after Buddy had left.

This would be awkward.

Read and Review people

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry this took so long! I wasn't sure if I was going to change Buddies fight scene, maybe add a little more darkness but in the end, I decided against it. Thanks to Lunawolfmoon for the point out about the super-suits. Hope you enjoy this slightly altered chapter. (Chapter 5 should be up soon.)

(Buddy's POV)

I knew they had followed me out the door without even looking back. Spending nine years in a maximum security prison taught a person to watch their backs. Things tend to go bump in the night and one would end up hanging from the ceiling if they weren't careful.

I turn, assessing the situation. Not an ounce of shock in my eyes as I watched the four of them step out into the alley.

"Gentlemen, I've had a long evening and while the thought of kicking your asses sounds appealing I did just get my life back, so I'd rather not go to jail for killing you." I smile, watching the one on the end falter just the slightest. He'd be the first one I'd take down.

"You think you can come in here, destroy our city, kill a bunch of good people and not pay for it?" The largest one sneers. I snort.

"Um, yeah. I think that's exactly what I did. Only I wouldn't call nine years in prison 'not paying for it' " I snap back.

I sighed, watching the four of them step forwards. I really meant what I said. Getting into a fight didn't bother me but after putting on that little show inside the club I wasn't to keen on pushing Mr. Smith's patience any further. On the same hand if these asshole's thought they could come out here starting trouble and not get their asses handed to them then these jerks were in for a very rude awakening...

(Violet's POV)

Violet stopped, sliding to the edge of the building with such momentum it almost sent her off the edge. She feels the shield toss up in front of her, stopping her would be embarrassing tumble to the ground and holds her there.

Looking down at the fight Violet was surprised to see it's outcome. Even outnumbered, four to one buddy was easily holding his own in this fight. She watches him throw another left hook. Taking down the male in front of him and stands there, ready to intervene if Buddies sudden luck ran out. But as the seconds turn to minutes Violet finds herself Violet leaning against her shield, hipped popped out as she chuckles, watching yet another guy go down again. It was like that game at a carnival, the animals jumped out of their holes and the player, in this case, Buddy happily whacking them down with a large padded hammer.

Another thing that seemed to pull Violet's interests was the way that buddy fought. His moves and hits were precise, practical and clearly learned with extreme care and dedication. Something you wouldn't expect from a man how spent the last nine years locked in a 6 by 8-foot cell. The other man had no such luck, seeming to blindly throw punches and charge at buddy, battle cries on their lips before they went down again. LEft punch, duck, right punch, uppercut. Violet, just like Buddy could see every move before it happened, the latter acting out each of violet's thoughts and sooner than she thought, only one remained.

The male ducks, clearly having more experience under his belt, swinging at buddy. Buddy backs up, countering with his fist as the other steps back. They exchange a few blows, each one countering the other but like any fight, the odds must tip in one direction and Buddy found himself with the upper hand as his opponent stumbles back, throwing his punch a little too forwards and buddy is just as quick to counter.

Since he has no arm his leg goes out instead, swiping his feet out of under the man and she had to cringe slightly when his head hits the large metal garbage bin. Shutting both eyes as buddies hand follows after, slamming his head down again on the rebound before standing there, panting like a madman.

The way he fought was feral, lethal and it spoke to her on a deeper level. His movements where precise, his strength animalistic, he fought just like jack-jack did. Completely devoid of any human emotions, it sent a shiver down her spine. It showed her the monster still lurking under the pain... a monster my father had created.

Violet was going to leave the fight, it was over anyway. Four men were on the ground and Buddy, after seeming to get his blood fill tonight looked content in leaving them to nurse their wounds. That should have been it, she should have walked away but as her eyes flickered to the fourth male she stopped. Her mind to be exact and while every fiber in her body said to leave him to his fate her hand moved.

It happened in slow motion, the gun came into view. The safety already off and his finger on the trigger. It was like she could hear each click, each mechanism of the gun move as the bar slides back. A slow bang as the gunpowder ignites and pushes the bullet down the chamber. Violet wasn't really sure what she was doing, she's deflected bullets and missals before but they were always around herself and not as such close range. Where could the bullet go? Anyway, it went the possibility of it hitting someone grew. Back it would hit the man that fired, forwards it would hit buddy and a club full of people or the apartment building wasn't an option. So when she felt the bullet hit her shield she did the only thing she could think of, throwing another wall up behind it.

* * *

Buddy looks up, staring the bullet levitating in front of his face and slowly lowers his hand. The other four men stop, looking at the bullet in shock. Violet's heart was pounding in her chest. The bullet was **_way_ **too close for comfort. Just thinking about the whole situation made her blood boil, her eyes narrowing on the now tilting weapon, its user clearly confused about the whole thing.

"If you know what's good for you-you'll leave," I state, drawing their attention up to me. My other hand flicks up, a small sphere grabbing the gun from his hand and for a show of power, I squeeze my fist tightly, watching in satisfaction as the firm metal squishes like playdough before dropping to the ground. The smile only grows as clear fear slides across the males faces **"Now."**

I look at the men running and force a shield under my feet, floating to the ground. The floating bullet hits the ground at the same time as my feet do, causing Buddy to look at it, then me, now donning my super-suit.

"Buddy Pine." I state, forcing myself to straighten out and look mature as possible under the piercing gaze of the older male "A man in your position shouldn't go around making threats. You just got your life back, I wouldn't go throwing it away just now." His face darkens, that darkness coming back once more as he takes me in.

"Violet Parr." Buddy smiles

"It's Miss Disappear." I snap back, the force behind my words as a warning to him.

Buddy knew about our identities. That wasn't surprising. He knew about my dad and then mom as she went to help him on the island and then us after we got caught. Looking up our names weren't that hard. The government wasn't happy about that, having such a powerful villain, even an Ex one, who knew that much and wanted to erase his memories but the thoughts were so intertwined with the bad that you couldn't erase a part without losing it all and you couldn't hang a man that didn't remember his crimes. Buddy lifts up his hand in a sign of surrender and I sigh, forcing my anger to leave and pull out my compact.

Clicking the center twice I'm once again bathed in light and find myself in my first costume. A small smile on my face as he watches the machine with obvious envy. While Syndrome was massively intelligent he could never catch up to Edna no matter how hard he tried. A fact the small woman would never let him live down and took every opportunity to rub his nose in it, in and out of the courtroom.

Most would wonder why the hell I was revealing myself to a world-renowned villain, even an ex one but looking at him, bleeding and injured on the ground, I knew he wasn't a threat. He'd seen me enough times in the courtroom as Miss Invisible and to be honest the little mask dad insisted we wore didn't help against someone who knew as much as he has. Plus one of the conditions for his freedom was a vow of silence, even a whisper meant instant death, but what difference did one little vow make. Buddy already knew my face, but this time it was different. This time it was personal and for the first time in forever, I was wishing the mask was back the moment it was gone.

To stand before him, bare, showing him Violet Parr. The woman with as many insecurities as everyone else, the girl with flaws was proving to him that we were equals. But we weren't equal. He was him and I was me, and standing before him now was the same as exposing myself to a monster. I almost found myself frightened at his smile.

Almost.

"You grew up," he grins, eyeing me up like every man before him and suddenly I didn't like wearing this costume. Yet his look wasn't entirely lust, it was also curious like he too was wondering who the heroes where under the mask and like a fan was taking in every inch of my face that was exposed to him in this rare moment.

"You got old." I shoot back, trying and failing to stand my ground. I guess Violet really wasn't as confident as Miss Disappear and bite my lip as he stands up, the cocky smile only broken with a wince as his stomach stretches.

"Well nine years of prison tends to do that to a person," he groans and watches as I open my clutch

"Here," I whisper, pulling out a small cloth from my clutch. My original reason for changing back in front of him and hold the cloth against his nose.

The male flinches, out of pain or surprise I wasn't sure but sat still as I moved it again, holding it with a slight pinch. Unlike my father, I didn't hate Buddy with blind rage. My father had grown up and worked with many people Buddy had murdered, many good heroes. I was born after the 'dark ages' and hadn't had the opportunity to bond with my fellow heroes as I had now. while I still hated Buddy for sacrificing so many lives, as like my mother I was a firm believer in pro-life and that everyone no matter how old was someone's child, brother, sister, family or friend but seeing the man in the courtroom. The broken man in the courtroom, face broken and eyes lowered as he heard the numbers, the true destruction of his 'revenge' showed me that Buddy wasn't as bad as my father tried to paint him as. Buddy pine was a murderer yes, but not a monster... just a broken child in the body of a lost man. I for one also knew how hard it was to get my father's attention and I was his daughter, no wonder Buddy went to such lengths to snare him in.

His eyes narrowed on me for a moment, clearly not understanding what was happening. Truthfully I didn't either, but looking in his baby blue eyes was oddly calming.

"Why would you help me?" he asks, showing bloody teeth for a brief second before the cloth and his lips cover them again.

"I may be my father's daughter but I'm not my father." I state "I am also a hero, and what use is a hero if I can't believe that one day I might be able to help my enemies." I place my hand on his head and gently pull it forwards to let the blood go in the cloth not down his throat "Plus I have two younger brothers, one you should know well as you did try to steal him..." I have to physically force myself to drop the annoyed tone after a brief pause "So dealing with blood after fights is pretty normal for me. And, you helped my friend, so I guess this makes us even."

I wasn't sure if it was the story, or the fact that he was standing before me, a bleeding mess but as his hand lifts, taking the cloth for me our hand's touch for a moment before we're standing. The warmth of his fingers buried into my skin. Much to my surprise as normally, I would have to force my shield's down to feel someone. I paused, looking at my hand oddly then to Buddy.

"Um," Buddy whispers, casting an air of awkwardness that you could only imagine seeing in a movie, yet standing here I was forced to acknowledge it was real. Like me, Buddies confidence vanishes, faster than I thought possible and my stomach sinks as I realize, given the present situation and my last words what he might do next.

While his next actions were long overdue I had to fight the urge not to slam my hands over his mouth. Forcing my body to stand still as Buddy tries to... find, his... humanity?

The thought sent a shiver through her spine.

"I'm not sure if it means much to you now but... I'm sorry, for everything I put your family through. Including trying to kidnap your little brother..." Like he was annoyed of his sudden shyness he stands up, forcing his shoulders out and looks me in the eyes "I had a lot of, anger issues and problems that I executed in the worst way humanly possible. And I'm man enough to admit that was wrong. I'm sorry."

Violet pauses, looking at the side of the building for a brief moment. What did you say to that? This was weird. This was awkward. This was more awkward than her three years pining over Tony and a part of her wanted nothing more than to vanish from his sight.

"Violet?" Chrissy's amused voice yells as the side door burst open. Her head slowly looking side to side "Violet!" she cries out a second time, this time in relief as her hand's waves to her "What the hell are you doing in an alleyway all alone?" she chuckles

"I'm not alone-" Violet starts to say, pointing at the male in front of her. Only, he wasn't in front of her. Violet had turned as Chrissy stumbles up beside her, watching Buddy's frame leave the alleyway, a slight limp in his step. Clearly, the male thought it was best not to cause more issues for her and had left before things become awkward "Buddy," Violet calls out, causing the male to look at her, trying to stay in place as the blonde pulled her towards the club once more. His face was void of emotion, stopping only when Violet smiles "I forgive you..."

Buddy turns around, leaving the alley without another word but not before Violet caught his reflection in the club window and the tears clearly streaming down his face.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" I scream, tossing another force-field and watched as the flying sphere explodes its target in a thousand pieces.

"Woah!" a female voice chuckles, looking at me with a smile "What's gotten you in such a mood?"

I turn and see Zarah standing behind me, a small hand on her hip as she looks around the room. The floor was littered with broken pieces of bots.

"Glimmer."

"Oh please, call me Zarah." she sighs, waving off the titles "We're all heroes in here."

I nod once, curtly and turn back to the board, looking at the large screen at the end of the room. Out of one hundred bots over half of them were red, showing everyone how many I had destroyed and how many were yet to come.

"Can I join you?" Zarah asks again, slowly walking up to stand beside me.

"Zarah, I'm really just working through some things right now." I pant gently, trying to shake off this sudden anger that had glued itself to my body.

After my meeting with Buddy, I had gotten Christina home, safely tucked into bed and slipped out the window. Keying myself into the Command tower and B-lined it for the training room. I wanted to bash something and I didn't trust myself with another human. I had always painted a perfect picture of the world. Stupidly, like some ignorant child. Heroes were good and Villains were bad. That was the foundation I'd built myself on. That's the motto I'd put so many behind bars from but standing there in that alleyway and sitting in that courtroom had shaken me to the core. A part of my actually sympathized with Buddy! The monster that had killed so many good people!

It took everything ounce of willpower not to grab my head. It was like to sides of my brain were at war with each other. The angry girl and the forgiving adult. I thought smashing some metal to pieces would do something to dull this rage but here we stood, me panting like some cat in heat and half an army on the floor. I should have said no. I should have turned around, blowing her off like some asshole and continued alone but something inside me burned at her words, something darker.

"Well, then how about a stronger opponent?" She smiles, stepping away from me, her hips swaying back and forth like she was dancing. I can't help but watch as the gold dust seems to come out of nowhere, swirling around her in a slow circle. Moving up and down like it was dancing with her "Rumor has it that your force-fields are the strongest thing around here. Care to test it?"

I felt my eyebrow raise slowly and couldn't deny the small twinge of curiosity that hit me.

* * *

We were both panting hard, the sounds of explosions echoed around the air. The destroyed bots were long forgotten about. I clenched my fist, my powers circling around a piece of leg as I hurl it in the direction of my attacker- err, opponent and watch in satisfaction as the gold dust circles around her, protecting her on instinct, her hands staying by her sides. Clara had yet to move, the dust staying by her side as it does most of the fighting for her. It was thick but as I hurled multiple objects at her I didn't miss the small side back step she took as the dust almost missed the last object. It was strong and good with multiple opponents but not with speed. Clara couldn't move all the dust as once, causing a leg of sorts and being pulled in all directions I had a feeling the dust wouldn't be able to keep up.

I shift, turning invisible, watching my super suit phase with me. Clara stops, taking in the empty room and pulls the sand back to her, shielding her in a loose sphere, gaps were still visible but I knew any attack would cause them to close. I waited, quietly walking around the room as I waited for her to make the next move. While I couldn't use my powers I wanted to see if the gold dust could sense me or if it really was her. I dashed forwards, putting a force field around my foot as I kicked it through some of the gold dust. The shield dropped as I rolled, bringing it back again as I threw a punch, slicing through more of the gold dust and smile as I duck. Her head snapped back, watching the dust spray to the left from my punch, spinning again as I kick out her legs, knocking her to the ground. Clara clearly annoyed by this slams her hand onto the ground and I gasp, forcing myself up off the ground as the gold dust spreads to every corner of the room. The room looked like a prettier version of the beach.

I looked at Clara, a small smile on her face. While my force fields were indestructible I could use both it and my invisibility and could only smile as Clara's eyes held mine.

"Smart move," I state "But what are you going to do when I do this?"

I evaporate the field underneath my feet and fall to the gold dust. It was a test of speed, of her reaction time, which seemed to be slightly slower than mine as my hands touched the dust, power pooling from my hands like sound waves, covering all the dust in the room. Now it was my turn to smile as Clara lifts her hands, trying to force her dust off the ground. While her powers were strong we both knew that she wouldn't be able to break my force fields once I set them.

I dive forwards, throwing my hand up and snap it around her neck, digging my fingers into her skin. Not enough to cause lasting damage but enough to scare her. Instantly the push against my force field drops as her fears come through. Her eyes widen, her mouth snapping open as both her hand's wrap around mine, trying to pry it off. I could hear her chocking now, slapping my arm and body as my grip tightened. I could kill her so easily. She was so open. I could force her neck back and up, severing the spinal cord. I could create an orb inside her head and cause her brain to explode out through her nose, ears, and mouth… she would die in seconds. I wonder if this darkness was what he was feeling?

 **"VIOLET!"** a voice screams and I feel a coldness hit my arm, a hard hand gripping mine and I gasp as I'm forced to let go and back.

The first thing I felt was the sting of pain as my shoulders hit the wall behind me. The second thing was cold, a freezing feeling that sunk in through my clothes and my arm. It burned like fire, like liquid acid melting through my flesh. In reality, it was ice. A thick layer of ice that wrapped around my arm. My bare arm.

While Enda was on the side of heroes in reality, she was her side. Making indestructible suits was great but what happened if we turned on each other? Well we got that answer a few months after the ban on heroes was lifted, over half the heroes were hypnotized and almost set loose on the city. If each of them had been wearing 'Edna Mode' super suits we would have been screwed, we almost were. Barely saving the city before all hell broke loose.

After that each suit was fitted with an emergency shut down sequence, forcing us back into our original clothes. It wasn't an easy thing, two shut down keys were simultaneously turned at the watchtower, an activation code that changes every hour and a physical keycard that needed to touch the super-suit. Thankfully we haven't had to use it often, once or twice in fourteen years. Three if you count today.

I was angry, pissed actually, as shutting down a super suit was a last resort and not to be used for something like this but my anger stopped as my eyes fell on the girl on the ground; Clara was coughing badly, struggling to get a single breath in. my eyes went from her to the room. Large chunks of the robots were frozen to the walls, massive indents and claw markers filled in other spots and as my eyes fell on both Sophia and Jack-jack I only realized how beat up both of them were.

While they were confused, enraged and worried Sophia's hair was frozen in a messy ice bun, pieces of it in her face, blood rolled down her split lip. Jack-jacks face was bruised, splatters of oil covering his suit and his other hand on his ribs, if he wasn't in his super-suit, I had no doubt they'd be shattered, Edna's suits couldn't quite stop the full extent of my powers. Both of them were panting hard, bodies on high alert like something would happen again. Something Sophia clearly showed as a deep painful scream ripped from my lips, the flesh under the ice turning blue as I tried to move closer to Clara. The fight, her trusting nature and my hand all coming back to me.

I watched Jack-jack scoop Clara up and I felt myself being shoved back when I tried to move "Stay there Violet." She states darkly, her expression promising to much worse if I fought back. I cringed, feeling my legs give out when the pain in my arm came back, the coldness intensifying enough that it brought me to my knees, clutching her arm. I knew that she wouldn't really hurt me. The ice was reversible, it could fade in seconds and a hot press would fix everything up, the only bad thing was the pain and clearly, Sophia was feeling like a bitch right now.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop!" I cry out, feeling tears running down my face. The pain kept there for three seconds like she was afraid to let me go. Taking in the state of the room I couldn't blame her but despite her fears, it didn't make the pain any worse and when I started to think we wouldn't let me go it decreased, the ice was gone and all I felt was a tingling numbness like the pain was trying to break through the cold. I hissed in pain, clutching onto my forearm fighting the urge to rip my fingers away as the simple touch made it hurt more "Fuck Sophia!"

Sophia just stands there, her face stone cold "Come."

I looked at her, expecting more of an answer but when I looked up she had already turned, walking towards the doors at the end of the room. I clenched my fist, forcing myself to stand on shaking legs and followed after her. I thought we were going to the doctors but she turned left, heading to the elevators instead of heading down the hall. I stood silently as we ascended, wishing the elevator would go faster and followed once again as we walked down the hall. I knew this was sort of silly, after all, Sophia was almost nine years my junior but after what happened I could do little more than this. We walked down the long hallway, passing door after door after door.

Each one labeled with numbers, a small name patch and whatever the owner wanted to put on it. Sophia's room had three small blue flowers on it, two on each side of the name-tag and one beside the number. She slid her wrist over the scanner, her watching blinking once before the door opens with a quiet hiss. Every active superhero had a small room in the building, barely big enough for a small bed, a desk and a chair but I guess for a convenient resting stop after an all-nighter one didn't need much. Much like I'd expect Sophia had a few posters on the walls, current male rock-stars and actors, a few books and about seven hundred pillows. Okay more like seven pillows but for a bed this small it seemed ridiculous, there was hardly enough room to sleep and I knew if she came here more times than not my baby brother would be right behind her.

Sophia points to the bed, not saying a word as she moves to the desk, pulling open the bottom drawer to take out a large medical kit. She places it on top of the desk and opens it, clearly used to patching my brother up. Jack-jack had advanced healing abilities and more often than not came home with injures. While they would heal he needed something to keep the blood from getting everywhere. I noticed with mild amusement that the kit was stalked with more gauze and patches than it should have been. Sophia pulled out two things, ripping open one of the packs with her teeth before cracking the other. She wraps the gauze around the heat pack before placing it on my arm.

I wondered why she had wrapped the pack, as they weren't _that_ hot but I couldn't help but hiss in pain as the mild warmth hits me "When the stinging goes down you can gradually unwrap it layer by layer. The feeling should be gone in about half an hour." I expected her to be angry with me, to yell at me or snap about how careless I was; instead, she simply sits on the bed, placing a pillow in her lap before looking at me "What happened back there? What was going through your head?" she asks in a much gentler tone than I deserved.

Read and Review people!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


End file.
